


morning delight

by gurya921



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cockslut Bucky, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, prewar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurya921/pseuds/gurya921
Summary: 🍑👅
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 26





	morning delight

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language, don't mind the grammar and errors
> 
> First attempt at smut

Sun penetrated through the curtains, yellowish hue lightened the room, birds annoyingly chirping outside yet catering to the peaceful morning. Sun seems to favour Steve, the way light covered Bucky's lithe skin from behind, which wae more than enough to excite his useless endorphins. Bucky remained asleep on his stomach, the sluggish rise and fall of his upper body like a stagnant symphony. Brunette's lips were parted, drooling, lacklustre locks can complimenting the off white covers, bed sheet doing the bare minimum to conceal him in any form, waivered with the wind slightly as it sat neatly on his ass while his thighs stayed still, departed from one another like two upset countries.

No one way to put the sight Steve beheld, at least into actual words. back muscles stretched, the sweet curve of his spine, the dimples above his bountiful ass is what's gonna be the end of Steve rogers existence not his apparent fragile set of lungs. He trail's his bony fingers through his tousled hair and drinks in the beauty James Buchanan Barnes possesses.

If someone from the outside even have the slightest know how or suspicion on things that goes on behind these closed doors, they wouldn't shy away from putting them in an asylum at least, that's how things work in some parts but Brooklyn was no better, worst probably, cause first they'll separate them and wreck them piece by piece it's better to get stoned or put in an asylum than Bucky taken away from him. Vile clouds strikes, when Bucky moves, still lying on his belly, now fully exposed to Steve's hungry eyes. 

The dip of his lower back to his slightly reddened ass almost in the air as if he is awake, trying to challenge Steve patience or lack there of because he'll tell ya, Bucky Barnes knows how to hold Steve Rogers a prisoner of his own ministrations like a pro.

Steve tilted his head to verify if he's actually sleeping or one of his clever strategies, his light snoring was evident enough, pink lips parted majestically.

Steve tolerance slipped, nothing new and he made a move, settling between his meaty thighs, now he was close enough to ogle every inch of his golden skin.. he was able to form two reddened fingers still imprinted on his right butt cheek, who knew, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes would be into spanking, Steve's calloused fingers hitting his ass till his eyes watered, pleasure and pain emerging and dissolving through those whimpers that kept escaping his lips last night.

Steve controlled himself before he gets Carried away, midnight memories chubbed his up his cock . The way his legs were a part giving him a peak of the sweet dusky pucker in between, and the dry come on his taint. Steve gulped the extra saliva down and cupped both of his cheeks from beneath where his thighs met, and honored himself a playful jiggle. He deserves it.

kneading the supple flesh now, keeping both ass cheeks apart from another, for obvious, selfish reasons before smushing them together and giving each of them a respective tap to see it jiggle again.

Steve will never get tired of that, Bucky moved slightly under him but he could still tell by his longer and more sated breathing that he was still in a peaceful slumber.

Good.

More time for Steve to play.

Steve's hands moved up, both thumbs pressing on the dimples and diving for the lean arch of his back to his neck and retrieving them back to his bubble ass. Multiple times he's thought about ravishing Bucky in peace, to take his time and go all sweet on him, but it always ends up with Bucky hurrying to have his cock snugged in him as quick as possible, not today.

Knowing he's in control of the situation now and has more ground to play, skin in this case, without Bucky squirming to have his cock without good amount of foreplay.

Which he'll eventually be like in a few minutes but till then he can have his way. He knows Bucky too well the firm, determined aura evaporates into thin air when Steve's hands remotely lands anywhere near his body, the sheer ecstasy of witnessing Bucky Barnes will power disintegrating slowly when it comes to Steve's cock on display. Here's something about sargent barnes you won't be learning in future books.

Steve massages his butt for quite a while before diving in, the first slow and yet pressure infilled stroke to warm himself and Bucky up. He still tastes like heaven on his tongue, just the way he tasted last night, his thumb closing in more, palms still keeping one cheek apart from another for Steve's feasibility. With each slow, vigorous lapping thing starts to get sloppier, just the way he prefers. He noticed Bucky moving again but he paid no attention to ragged breathing and focused on fucking his tongue as deep as it can and eating him with utmost passion.

He stopped, licked his lips to take a look of the pretty image he crafted with his tongue, inner cheeks glistening with saliva, he was honored to see his hole clenching at nothing and that was it, the last straw before he dove in again, more roughly this time not bothering to keep his cheeks apart revealing the way his ass hugged his long face buried between them. Lapping at his beautiful hole like an animal deprived of food. Steve hands crept up to his waist and pulled his hip up so his ass could be in the air. 

Few minutes of eating him out Steve started to notice a push to his enthusiastic play of tongue met with slow thrusting of hips before a hand getting lost in his blond hair "atleast let me have breakfast first..couldn't even wait for me to brush my teeth huh? wasn't last night eno-nghn" Bucky mewled when Steve paid no attention to his inquiry and bit right down on his rim and continue to lap at the indent."Nhh ohh fu-

his soft whimpers and treacherous mewling against the pillow has always been sacred, a whole new kind a religious experience for his ears. Steve jerked up, retracting his face from his sweet hole to look up, to take Bucky's disheveled stateand 

And thank goodness he did.

lower lip trapped between his teeth, brows knitted, probably from the loss of sensation."What am I supposed to do when you look like that all naked, spread on my bed like a tasty treat for me to devour'' Bucky could even think of a quick come back but the way Steve's gaze travelled and raked over his body stopped him, face flushed red. Steve's sudden swat to his left cheek punched yet another abrupt obscene noise that would make any dame run for her money, another sharp snap, harder this time pushing him towards the promising edge and a few more times after that, leaving him a writhing, moaning mess beneath his hands. Bucky pushed his hips back for steve's tongue to work wonders again 

"you call me a floozy, when it's you who can't seem to keep your hands or tongue in this case to yourself "

Steves smirked and he swore on his crooked nose he wanted to punch his smug face but also kiss him all over again, he shouldn't be complaining to be honest when he's the one who adores this avatar of Steve's during sex or maybe its his newfound territory reaching to the shore. 

bucky raised his brows before he was flipped to his back "you are right but that doesn't make you any less of a slut, buck" hearing such raw, obscenity dripping from Steves voice itself charged something low in his gut, it's something they have been introducing in their day to vernacular, something he'll never get tired of. Steve's kisses progressed feverishly nuzzling at the hair on his navel to sucking the dusky already hard pebbled nipples.

Classic Bucky Barnes.

Bucky arched his back, pushing his chest more into inferno of, that is Steve's mouth, hands lost in his sunshine hair. once he sensed the feeling of steve's proudly erection resting on his thigh, the cotton boxer doing nothing to hide. He started squirming again, movements Steve is too familiar with "shush buck, let me just take care of you today"

"But ste-" 

"I know, but let me be sweet on you first," Bucky snickered sarcastically "well That's new" Steve started leaving feather light kisses all over his chest before kissing his enchanting chin dimple "I love this chin" 

"Kiss me already you little punk" Bucky's eyes were still a little heavy, evident circles under his eyes caused by war just like Steves difference was Steves were caused by sleepless nights thinking about bucky and partially because by excessive coughing that kept him awake, nonetheless that doesn't stop Bucky Barnes to look like that

Sargeants cotton soft lips contradicting the harsh exterior. one thing he's not eager at is kissing Steve that he likes to take it as slow as he can until it starts getting sloppy.lips and tongues twined in sync with Steves dominating ministrations, controlling his lips languidly into a messy unrushed wetness.

"Jeez buck, brush your teeth sometimes, would ya" 

" And who's fault is that Steven" as soon as bucky flipped back to his stomach and surrendered his ass to his

Boyfriend?

Lover?

They never really floated on the surface of their reality, too busy drowning in mutual devotion and childhood love

His steve. Was more like it 

Another sharp swat directly on his hole shattered his thoughts to pieces

"Anh Fuck you,you asshole" 

" So eager" Steve massaged his awaiting hole with two of his fingers and Bucky's welcoming thighs spread apart a little more in anticipation. He couldn't take Steve's hungry gaze anymore he'd get fucked a thousand times over and over but Steve staring at him with pure hunger is somehow more obscene and does something unexplainable to his stomach. 

Steve smirked at the shy eyes, not making an attempt to meet his something he always adored about bucky. He blushes alike virgin he flipped him again for the thousandth time, hooked his hands behind his knees hooking them to his upper torso

Bucky gulped at the position, this has to be his apologetically favorite and undeniably exposed position " Stevie ple"

"Just let me see properly buck" Steve declared like he was a famous art on the museum wall , besides sheer pleasure he gains from the vulnerability that comes with this position, there is no denying that it does unholy things to his insides when Steves eyes rakes and roames on every inch of his skin, conquering and mapping with his baby blues but it is was getting too much he wanted to be dicked down right now before he loses all his senses. A few torturous minutes later Steve muttered "Where's the Vaseline' 

  
  


Oh thank sister Salma and her holiness.

"must be here somewhere" Steve tousled the bed sheet, blaming himself because they kinda went overboard with it last night

Steve threw the pillow beside Bucky on the floor to find the very much opened container spilling a little, probably contaminating the sheets. A thing he'd ponder upon later.

Steve quickly took his boxers off and Bucky's eyes perked up, Steve might be all limbs and bones but in no way he was considered 'small' even bigger than Bucky and that should give him a complex, he should be envious like men are around with these stuff here but he knows it's a win win situation here and he fucking loves it. 

Steve handed him the container "Slick up my cock, doll" he took a chunk of Vaseline and stroked his erection maintaining the eye contact, now it was his time dot on those rosy cheeks, Steve's eyes rolled back with the vigorous slow strokes,"you like that Stevie'' Steve snatched the container and coated his fingers to massage lightly around his rim before inserting his middle finger deep to the knuckle, fortunately without any hindrance "ahh you bastard " 

"Hold your thighs up for me buck " Bucky complied immediately and held his legs up for Steve to do his work "no fingers Stevie I am loose enough"

"Of course you are loose I ate you out like maa's fav lasagna" Bucky snickered with a distorted face

"Don't you dare talk about sarah now" a loud snap on his inner thighs has him phased, after pinching his inner cheek and swatting his ass again "you just love doing that don't you"

"And you don't" Bucky bit his lip again "ready for my cock sugar tits?" Bucky snickered at Steve's vain attempts of every new nickname and he will end up coming undone just with his words alone someday

" I have been ready since you were tongue deep inside me" hopeful eyes batting Steve huffed "i figured" and breached slowly

Bucky reached for the sheets crumbling them in to his fist consecutive "aahs" leaving his mouth, when Steve breached, inching "you okay, buck"

"More, ste -unh" bucky couldn't take it, steve please " he begged until steve was fully inside him, Bucky had his eyes rolling to the back of his skull and steve didn't even start to move yet"

"Good god buck" steve groaned Bucky hands came around his small frame "just don't move yet, let me just feel you for a second"

His hand reached down further to feel where Steve and him were united, Steve wholly inside him, just when he felt himself clenching around steve "move Stevie move "

Steves languidly moved his hips in circular motion, slow short thrusts "fuck-anhg" 

He decided to make love this fresh morning, they already fucked hard last night until the headboard rattled but when Bucky Barnes squirms beneath you like this and whimpers lewdly the thoughts of slow and passionate love making flies right out of the window

Steve hands came to his chest nipples trapes between his thumb and forefinger as he started thrusting a bit fater hitting till the head of his cock kissed the hidden bundle of nerves inside him his thrust become stronger "oh Stevie ahh fuck yeash" Bucky moved with every hard thrust loosing his balance as he dropped his hands legs still spread apart hands crumpled under his hand, his chest bounced with every passionate thrust

" unh I thought you ohh we were making lov oh fuck- yeah right there " his sentence dissolving into incoherent noises

"Well I- hu c changed my mind" Steve was going red , his breathing was getting shallower, eyes glassy Bucky cupped his cheek "uhn its okay stevie go slow" Bucky's orgasm crawled up as Steve went deep Bucky touched his poor cock but Steve batted his hands away and Started simultaneously stroking syncing with his movements as he was about to reach his happy ending too few more thrusts

"Ohh buck I am gonna-" 

"Me..too" he felt steves quivering, and staggering before he pulled out quickly and painted Bucky's swollen rim with his come, still stroking Bucky who also came on his chest.steve slumped on Bucky's broader body panting heavily until they regained the oxygen level

Bucky started noticing Steve looking at the window straight eyes welling up "stop thinking out loud you idiot "

Steve exhaled and slouched beside him Bucky's cupped his cheek and putting his heavy leg on him "stop thinking, we are home stevie " steve looked at him,

Ocean eyes glassy, hair sticking to the sweat glistened his neck too. Steve kissed his forehead "we are"

" Now go make me an omelette that you promised me last night" steve huffed, kissed his shoulder and got of the bed

Five minutes he hollered

" We are outta eggs buck" 

  
  
  
  



End file.
